My New Life In Equestria (SEQUAL)
by SLEEPING KILLER
Summary: Sequal to my first story, My New Life In Equestria. So if you did not read or finish first story don't read this one you will get confused. AND PART CLOPFIC SO IT MIGHT GET MESSY.
1. Chapter 1

**What is up bro's got my new laptop, i got a message from my friend saying he wants a sequel to my first story. So I am ready to **

**write the sequel to my first story new life in Equestria and yes it will be part clopfic, so lets get this started. Oh and just so you all \**

**know this story is taking place ten years after Lily-my daughter is born so just remember she is ten and no one gives a fuck how old I **

**am so who cares. And sorry if beginning is confusing haven't wrote in a very long time.**

I wake up in the middle of the night from hearing my child-Lily screaming at me to wake up. Oh Lily what is it dad is tired and just wants to sleep,

and I have to take care of you all my self since mommy-Rainbow Dash left me so can't you just let me sleep, I started to tear up from the memories

of me and Dash. Lily looked at me, i could tell she felt sorry for me because she ran over and embraced me. I smiled and hugged back. Its been six

years since Rainbow dash left me so Lily really does not remember her but I sure do and I really don't cry in front of Lily so she probably was

surprised a bit. I backed away from the hug first and then looked at Lily and asked her what she wanted. She looked at me and said, I had a night

mare. I smiled and said, Lily there is nothing to be scared of you are ten you should not be scared of monsters. Lily looked at me and said, no it is

not monsters i am scared of i had a dream that some pony broke into the house and kidnaped me. I got out of my bed and picked her up, Lily no

pony is going to break into the house and take you Ponyville is a nice and kind place where every pony loves and cares for every pony. She looked

at me and said, yea i guess you are right sorry for waking you up for such a stupid thing. I smiled, oh it is fine Lily, I said as i walked with her in my

arms back to her room. When i got to my room i placed her in her bed and tucked her in. I smiled and said goodnight, i was about to walk out of the

room when i heard Lily say in a low voice, daddy can i please sleep in your room with you just for tonight. I looked at her, sure sweaty. I knew she

was still scared of her night mare so I really didn't care if she slept in my room with me tonight. I picked her up out of her bed and walked with her

in my arms back to my room. When we got there i layed her on the one side of my bed, then i layed down on the other side. I kissed her forehead

and said goodnight. She said, goodnight back. I reached over to the lamp that was next to the bed and turned it off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ What was that I heard

Lily say. Still half asleep I told her its just the wind go back to sleep.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dad I heard it again Lily said. Lily I already told you it's the wind. No dad it's not, I am really scared. I looked at Lily and said are you hearing things

because I don't hear anything. Right at that moment I heard a noise come from downstairs. I looked at Lily and said Lily get the baseball bat under

my bed. I got up and turned the light on in the room. Lily handed me the bat and i told her to stay here. She looked up at me and said, no dad i am

to scared to stay up here alone. Fine but just stay next to me. Lily jumped out of bed and onto my back. She raped her arms around me tight. I

walked to the door and opened it, I walked down the hallway, slowly walked down the steps. I was now in my completely dark kitchen, my heart

was racing and I could feel on my back Lily's heart racing. I started walking to the other side of the kitchen where the light switch was. When I got

there i flipped the light switch on and when I looked behind me, WHAM. A fist nails me in the face and I fall over, Lily also falling off of my back. I

look up to see a pony with a mask on. The pony picks up Lily. She starts screaming and struggling to get free, but the pony kept a grip on her. He

then picks up my bat that I dropped onto the floor. I stand up in pain as Lily screams, Dad look out. To late WHAM, the bat crushing the front of my

face. I was sitting down against the wall. Lily screamed for me to help her. I put my hand out to grab for her even though she was to far for me to

even touch her. The pony looks down at me, Lily crying her eyes out. The pony hoof kicks my face and all I hear is Lily crying as I black out.

**Oh SHIT what will happen to Lily keep reading my chapters to find out**

**and most of all**

**STAY SEXY**


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up with a massive head ace, I realize that I am in the hospital, I started to wonder how I got here. Then it hit me, Lily. I got up and an alarm

went off. A nurse came in and told me to lay back down. I looked at her and said I can't I have to find my daughter. The nurse said, what are you

talking about she is right there. The nurse pointed back at the bed I was sleeping in and I saw Lily sleeping in it, I must have not realized she was

cuddling next to me. I ran over to Lily and picked her up out of the hospital bed. She opened her eyes as I gave her a huge hug. Lily asked me if I

am ok. Yes Lily I am fine what happened how did we get here and what happened to the masked pony. Lily said that she called the cops and they

took us to the hospital. Ok and how did you call the cops with the masked pony holding you in his grip. She looked me in the eyes and she started

to tear up. Lily are you ok, what happened. She sniffled her face now covered in tears. Lily tell me what happened right know, I said in a more strict

voice. Lily shook her head no and buried her face into my neck. I looked over to the nurse and asked her if she knew anything about what

happened. Yes but, Lily told me not to say a word about it to any pony. I sighed and asked the nurse if she could leave us alone. The nurse nodded

and walked out of the door. I set Lily onto the bed and sat down next to her. Lily. She looked at me with her dried up tears. Now Lily what happened

can you please tell daddy I promise I won't tell any pony. Lily spoke in a soft voice, you promise. Yes Lily I promise. Lily took a deep breath and

said, I ... him. What Lily I could not hear you. Lily spoke again I k... him. Lily I can't hear you please just tell daddy what happened. Lily eyes

filled up again with tears, I, I, I killed him. She bursted into tears. I embraced her, Lily how did you kill him. Lily spoke into my neck I could feel her

her tears running down into my fur, I don't know, after I saw you get hurt I felt anger inside of me and something just took over me, my hand it

turned into a spike and I sliced into his face, I am a monster she said as more tears rushed out of her eyes. I thought to my self for a second, this is

my fault, I gave her this burden through my DNA when she was born, and now she thinks that she is a monster. A tear rain down my face. Lily

looked at me but I did not even notice. Lily asked me if I was ok. I looked at her, yes Lily I am fine lets go get some ice cream. Lily smiled because

her favorite thing in the world other than me was ice cream. We stood up and walked out of the hospital. When we got to the ice cream shop Lily

was all happy again, she completely forgot about what happened to her. The nice ice cream pony looked at Lily, what may I get you little girl. Lily

smiled and said vanilla in a dish with sprinkles please. The pony got her ice cream and handed it to her. He then asked me, and what can I get for

you. Oh nothing I am just getting her some but thanks for asking. I asked the pony how much the ice cream was. He replied, free, it is on the

house. Wow thanks Mr, Lily said from next to me. I also told him thanks and he replied your welcome have a great day. We walked away back to

the house. When we got there Lily went up to her room saying, I will be down later I am going to play on my computer. Ok I replied as I walked

over to the couch, sat down, and turned on the tv. I flipped through the channels, dam nothing on. I turned off the tv and grabbed my laptop. I

scanned the room to make sure no pony was near. I then went on a dating site. I did not want Lily to know I was looking for a new mare yet. What!

I got a message, this has been the first message from any pony on this site that I got. The message did not show the ponies real name, well mine

did not either because I am still nervous about this. I opened the message and read it. The message said that she was a mare looking for a stallion.

My face turned red, what do I say. I thought about it for a second. I decided to respond, I am also looking for a mare, I have one ten year old

daughter, are you interested. The pony replied a few seconds later, Yea I totally love kids, I actually have one ten year old son, and I want to learn

more about you sexy. My whole face was pure red and I am pretty sure my member started to get erect. I replied would you like to meet me out for

dinner today if you are not to nervous. The pony replied, yes where, what time, and what do you look like. I looked at the clock, it was 4:33 right

now. La France 5:00 and I am a red pegasus, is that fine with you. The pony replied yes thats fine, look for a green unicorn see you there xoxoxo. I

closed my laptop and said out loud I am in love, I have to find a place for Lily to go while I am on my date. What date daddy, a voice came from

behind me. I turned around, Lily how long have you been standing behind me. Just about for a minute but I know enough of information to know

that you are going on a date to find a mare, sooooo can I come. No dates are for the mare and the stallion to meet. She put on her cutest face ever

and said please. I stared into her eyes and I could not say no, fine Lily you can come just stop with the face. Lily jumped up, yay.

**AT THE RESTAURANT**

I sat down at a table in the middle of the restaurant with Lily right next to me. It took six minutes until I even saw one pony walk into the

restaurant. The pony was a mare, she was green, and she was a unicorn. The mare brought a young colt and once she saw me she walked over and

asked me if I was the pony she was meeting. I looked at her and said yep, I see you brought your son. She looked at him and she said, yea he

found out that I was going on a date and he wanted to come with. I chuckled, yea the same with my daughter. The mare and the colt sat down at

the table me and Lily were sitting at and she asked me what mine and my daughters names were. My name is Storm Fly but you can just call me

Storm. And this is Lily she is my little angel. The young colt looked at Lily with his eyes glistening. I thought to myself I think he likes her, but I

won't say anything. The mare then spoke, Storm, sexy name. I started to blush up. She then said, my name is Lyra, and this is my son, Johnny

((( MADE UP SON ))). Johnny looked at me and waved. I smiled and told Lyra, thats a kind colt. She smiled, yea I did my best.

**AFTER DINNER**

We walked out of the restaurant and we headed to my house. When we got there Lily asked Johnny if he wanted to see her room. He smiled, yea

sure. Lily grabbed his hoof and pulled him up the stairs to her room. Lyra and I sat in the living room and we started asking each other questions

about our lives and our kids. It was all going find until I asked Lyra what happened to her husband. She looked away and she started to tear up.

Lyra i'm sorry I did not mean to upset you. She turned back to look at me, no I should not be so rude, you told me what happened to you and

Rainbow Dash it is only fare that I tell you too. She took in a breath of air then she said, I never even had a husband before. I put on a puzzled face

and asked, then is Johnny an adopted colt. Lyra said, no he's mine, I had him. Still puzzled I asked her how she had Johnny then. Lyra looked me in

my eyes and she spoke softly, I got sexually rapped. She started to cry, I quickly comforted her by embracing her and letting her cry into my fur. I

raised her head up with my one hoof and I looked into her tear filled eyes. Lyra it's ok stop crying, I will comfort you forever if I need to for you just

to stop crying. She smiled and hugged me. I hugged her right back and her body warmed my broken heart. She released her hug and looked into

my eyes. I said, what, why are you... My sentence was ended by Lyra's lips locking onto mine. I closed my eyes slowly and gave into the kiss.

**Dam dude I think I did really good on this chapter, please leave a comment and one more thing, I think Johnny likes Lily.**

**so until next time**

**STAY SEXY**


	3. Chapter 3

**Starting off right where I left off, if you can't remember last off me and Lyra locked lips, and one more thing pull down your pants **

**and get ready to clop cause this chapter is going to be sexual.**

Lyra's tongue entered my mouth, it was warm and rough. I knew what to do next, I stuck my tongue into her mouth and we started to tongue

wrestle. It was no longer a kiss of comfort, it was more like a kiss of love. As we moaned louder and louder I did not realize the filly and colt

watching from the top of the stairs. Lyra pushed my body onto the couch, then she crawled slowly on top of me. I grinned as she licked my neck,

then rubbed my stomach. She kissed my cheek then she looked into my eyes and said, are you ready Storm? Uh... ready for what I said choking

up. She smiled and put her hoof on my penis. I gasped and turned red, as my member started to get erect. I looked down at what was happening.

Lyra was stroking my member at a nice slow pace which I have to say it felt really good. I took in gasps of air and just laid there stunned in

pleasure. I rested my head on its side and I let her do her magic. I then saw the filly and the colt sitting on the top of the steps watching in shock. I

quickly sat up and my face turned pure red. Lyra asked what the matter was then she saw the filly and colt and she blushed up releasing her grip of

her hoof off of my penis. We both sat there in shock as the to kids started shaking in fear and ran to Lily's room. Me and Lyra looked at each other

and I was the first to speak. Oh man what have we done, Lily and Johnny they just saw us playing with each other. Lyra looked at me and said, we

have to go up there and talk to them. Yea we have to talk to them I said in a sad tone. Lyra and I walked up the stairs and then we stood at Lily's

door. I knocked on the door. No response came. Lily, Johnny can we please talk. I heard a small muffled sniffle. I opened the door and Lyra and I

walked in. Lily and Johnny were in the corner of the room shivering. Lily was even crying. Lily, Johnny are you ok I said in a calm voice. Lily got up

and ran over to me hugging me and crying. Lily why are you crying. Lily looked into my eyes and said, Lyra was hurting you, and me and Johnny

thought she would come for us next if she saw us. Lyra and I looked at each other and giggled. Lily said, why are you guys laughing she was just

hurting you. I smiled, Lily she was not hurting me she was, well, uh. I whispered into her ear, she was touching my penis. Lily started to laugh.

Johnny was still in the corner shivering in fear. Lily went over to him and told him what actually happened. Johnny stood up and put on a smile as

he came over to me and said you got your penis touched by my mom. I blushed up and gulped. Lyra said in a strict voice, Johnny that is rude to say

to somepony. He looked over to his mother and said, sorry mother. I started walking out of the room saying I am going to go take a shower so

nopony come in. I leaned towards Lyra, you can come in if you want we still have something to finish. She blushed up as I kissed her cheek then left

the room. I heard Lily and Johnny start singing as I walked down the hallway, Storm and Lyra sitting in a tre first comes love then

comes marrage then comes a filly or a colt in a carrage. I walked into the bathroom and turned on the water in the shower. I got in and started to

wash my hair. Then I started to wash my body. I wondered to myself if Lyra would decide to meet me in here. At that moment Lyra teleported into

the shower right behind me. I turned around and smiled, so you decided to come and join me. She smiled and pushed me against the wall. I was

surprised and yet aroused at the same time. She locked her lips with mine and she grasped my penis. I gasped making the kiss sloppier. She

rubbed back and forth getting faster and faster. I got aroused and wanted more. I pushed her off of my cock, then I pushed her onto the wall. She

blushed up knowing what was coming. I started to push the head of my penis into her vagina. I did this for a little listening to Lyra squeak softly

each time I went deeper. Then I could not take it any more, I rammed my dick hard into her vagina. She screamed in pleasure as she wrapped her

arms around me wanting more. I started to thrust back and forth. I started groaning loud, ((I have not had sex in a very long time)). Lyra was in

glaze as I thrusted into her. Each time feeling better than the last. A few minutes later I was coming close to my climax and I knew Lyra was to so I

went as hard and as fast as I possibly could. I kept thrusting and thrusting and thrusting. Lyra's horn started glowing and her legs started to twitch

a little. A few seconds later she had a fierce orgasm, screaming in pleasure as her liquid went all over, her liquid making it easier to slide in and out,

and her vagina walls squeezed tightly around my dick making it feel even more amazing than it already was. I felt my climax coming to so I

thrusted harder and faster. A few seconds later I could not hold it any more, my huge load bursted into her pussy. I took a couple deep breaths of

air then slid my dick out of her pussy, a trail of semen pouring out with it. We looked into each others eyes and kissed. I later than broke the kiss

and backed up letting her have some room. Lyra and I got out of the shower and dried ourselves off with towels. We than walked out going back to

the living room. On the way to the living room we were passing Lily's room when we heard a noise. I pressed my ear against the door and listened. I

heard moaning and tiny squeaks. I looked at Lyra puzzled then opened the door and what I saw was Lily jacking off Johnny and Johnny hoofing

both were in bliss and when they saw us they new they were going to be in trouble.

**OH MAN LILY AND JOHNNY ARE GONNA BE IN TROUBLE. AND DAM THAT WAS A SEXY SHOWER MOMENT KEEP READING TO READ **

**MORE MESSY SCENES. AND DON'T FORGET TO COMENT, BUT MOST OF ALL**

**STAY SEXY**


	4. Chapter 4

** Sorry guys for the long wait I was busy, but here is a new chapter**

What the fuck Lily why are you touching his dick. Lyra also screamed at Johnny and fainted in the progress. Lily and Johnny jumped up and there

faces turned red. They stood there silent. I screamed, Lily answer me right NOW, Why were you touching his dick. She was still sweating and her

pussy was still wet and dripping. She tried to speak, but she was to embarrassed to talk to me. My anger stopped and I remembered what

happened downstairs. I thought to myself for a second, is it my fault that she was doing this, Lily and Johnny saw Lyra touching me and they might

have wanted to see how it felt. I walked over to Lily, she was shaking and ready to be scolded at and hit. I picked her up and hugged her and told

her it was my fault and I am not mad at you. She turned red and squeaked as my hoof ran across her pussy. My face turned pure red and I took my

arm away fast. Lily I am sorry it was an accident I was just moving my arm and it rubbed against your private area, oh man, oh man. DAD! It's ok I

know it was an accident. I took a deep breath and sat on her bed. I looked over to see Johnny sitting next to me. He asked in a scared voice, am I

in trouble. I smiled, no Johnny your not in trouble. He smiled and hugged me. I heard him whisper quietly, I love you dad. I smiled and said back, I

love you too son. Even though he is not really my son, I feel like he is. I looked at them and said, I will be right back. I went downstairs holding the

passed out Lyra. I set her on the couch and covered her up with a blanket. I grabbed a box of tissues and walked back upstairs. I entered the room

and they were still sitting there on the bed. I handed the box to them and said I won't come in and interrupt you two again, just make sure you

clean up the gooey mess when you two finish. I walked out of the room and closed the door. I went downstairs and sat down onto the couch with

the sleeping Lyra. **((if your wondering why I let them finish, it's because if I would have told them to stop they would just do it again **

**another day. I know they will do it more after today since I said it was ok, either way they would still do it, so why not just let them **

**finish?)) **I looked at the tv and my xbox 360. I looked at Lyra to make sure she was sleeping. I got up from the couch and walked over to the tv. I

turned the tv and the xbox on. I got out my favorite game that I don't want a anyone to see me play. I am embarrassed about this, so I keep it a

secret. I got out Just Dance. **((if yor thinking were did I get an xbox, well that's easy to explain, they sell them in Ponyville.)) **I put the

game into the disc tray and plugged the dance mat into the xbox. I looked around one last time to make sure Lyra was still sleeping and the kids

were still upstairs doing their thing. I scrolled through the song list looking for one to pick. I finally found a good song, I picked the song Magic by

Bobby Ray. The song started and I started moving my hooves to the patterns on the screen. I was playing this for about a minute when I saw a

pony watching me through the window. At first it startled me but I got off the dance pad and I ran out the door over to the pony. Pinkie, why were

you watching me, you scared the shit out off me. She smiled and said you like to play just dance. I blushed, uh kind of, but don't tell anyone. Pinkie

laughed, I won't tell anyone Storm, but it is pretty funny that a stallion like you plays this game. My face was red with embarrassment, Pinkie stop

it. She stopped and said sorry for making fun of you Storm, I'll leave know. She bounced away as I walked back into the house. Once I got in I

heard upstairs Lily scream. I knew what happened so I stayed downstairs. I wonder if Lily liked her first orgasm. I walked back over to the xbox and

turned it off in fear that someone else will find out. I grabbed the tv remote and also turned off the tv. I heard the door to Lily's room open. I looked

at Lily, she was walking down the stairs. She was blushing and she said, sorry for the loud scream. It's ok Lily it was not even that loud. She looked

at me and asked for a glass of water. I got up and walked over to the kitchen with Lily. I got a glass cup and filled it with water. I then handed her

the cup. Lily smiled and said, Johnny needs one to. I smiled and filled another glass and handed it to her. She said thank you then went back

upstairs into her room and closed her door. I thought to myself, I'm gonna go buy them something. I walked out the the door and walked down the

street. Once I got there I looked at the sign above the entry door. The sign said, Porn Store. I opened the door and walked in. It did not smell the

best in here but it was the only porn store in town. I walked over to the one isle that had a condom section and looked at all the choices for one to

pick for Johnny. While I was looking around I noticed to the right of me there was a section of the store that was titled wing rubs and blow jobs. I

put on a big smile and walked over. There was a girl outside the door, I asked her how much it costs to get a wing rub and a blow job. She said,

twenty dollars. Wow only twenty dollars, I gave the girl the money and she opened the door and I walked in. She told me to lay on my stomach on

the bed that was there and told me that my massagist will be coming, let me go get her. Ok, I said, as I laid there on my stomach with my face

buried in the pillow a little shy. I few minutes latter the door opened and I heard it lock. I then heard two ponies walk over and sit on the bed with

me. WOW two ponies will be doing this. I was still to shy to look at them so I kept my face buried. All of a sudden my wings flew up and stayed

there, a huge blush came to my face but they did not see me blush. The pony on my left put her hooves on my wings and started to rub up and

down. I let out a gasp then started to moan. Then the one on the right started rubbing my wings also. I moaned louder and louder, good thing the

walls were sound proof I thought to myself. Then the one on the left licked my one wing and I knew what was coming next. They pushed me onto

my back and looked at me. I was blushing and had an erection. Once I saw them I knew who they were, they were the two twins form the spa. The

one pony locked her lips with mine and the other pony put her mouth around my dick. I gasped into the pony's mouth that was kissing me. I pushed

her lips off of mine and asked her if she would like me to eat her pussy. She blushed and said uh sure just please don't tell my boss we are not

allowed to be pleasured by customers, I will get fired. I promise I won't say a word about this. She smiled and said so what do you want me to do. I

grabbed her body and dragged her pussy up to my mouth and licked her fast. She let out a gasp them she started moaning softly. This felt

amazing, the one pony sucking my dick and the one that I am eating is making it easier to get to my end faster. The pony I was eating started to

slobber out her mouth. Since she was sitting on my mouth her saliva landed on my face. I did not really mind, in fact it made me hornier. My legs

started to kick a little and my stomach started to tickle, I was about to come. I wanted to warn her since she was deep throating me but I could not

with the pussy covering my mouth. I came and all my cum went down her throat. The pony started to cough. I lifted the horny girl I was eating off

of my face and sat up. I am so sorry I wanted to warn you but I couldn't I am sorry. She looked at me and said it's ok "COUGH" I know you did not

mean it "COUGH, COUGH". Thank you two for this great time I hope I see you two again. They smiled and said I hope we see you to again, bye. I

got up said bye and walked out of the door and walked back over to the condoms. I grabbed a decent sized pack of condoms, bought them then

started to walk back home. Once I got there I opened up the door and walked in. WHAT WAS THIS I HEARD ABOUT HAVING ANOTHER GIRL SUCK

YOUR COCK, Lyra said. What are you talking about Lyra I went to the store. That's not what this mare told me, she told me she saw you at the porn

store down town and you walked into the wing rub and blow job part of the shop, then two other ponies walked in. Lyra who told you this. Lyra

pointed to the pony sitting on the couch, she told me, it was RAINBOW DASH.

**Oh no I am fucked know guys that fucking bitch Rainbow dash told Lyra.**

**TILL NEXT TIME**

**STAY SEXY**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh man here we go with this chapter, what will happen with me and Lyra read to find out and also this is going to be my last chapter.**

I stood there frozen stiff and I swallowed. So what do you have to say for yourself Storm, Lyra said. I already told you Lyra I did not go to the porn

store. Lyra shook her head and said if you don't tell me the truth I am leaving you and you can be alone again. I lowered my head and said, fine I

did go to the porn store. What else, Lyra said. Huh, I also let the to mares there suck my dick. Lyra looked at me with disappointment, I still cant

believe you, I thought you loved me. I do Lyra, I love you so much, and I really want to spend my whole life with you so can you please just forgive

me. Lyra forced on a smile, Storm you know I could not leave you even if I was really mad at you. I looked at her and hugged her. I heard Dash

quietly say, dam I was so close. I looked over at her, what did you just say Dash. Oh nothing uh oh no, Dash said. I looked at Dash and said, you

wanted Lyra to dump me so you could see me all sad didn't you. Dash replied, no I did not want to see you sad Storm. Bull shit Dash, than why did

you say dam and I was so close. Dash lowered her head and said, I said dam because I was trying to get you back. What Dash you still like me. She

raised her head and she started to blush. I smiled a tiny bit and looked at Lyra who was now talking to Dash. I could not hear what they were

saying but Dash was nodding a lot. Lyra than walked back over to me and asked me a question. She asked me if I could do a favor for her and

Dash. Uh yea what is it. Lyra nodded to Dash and Dash grinned. Lyra told us to come up stairs and into our room. When we got up there and they

told me to lay on the bed I think I knew where this was heading. Lyra and Dash came over to the bed. Dash looked at Lyra and Lyra nodded to her.

Dash than laid on top of me and kissed me. I blushed not used to her ruff tongue in my mouth. She than forced my dick into her pussy and it felt so

good. She was riding me till I flipped her onto her back and I started to fuck her really hard and I mean hard. She started to scream in pleasure and

the inside of her pussy felt so warm and wet. I wanted more I pulled my dick out of her vagina and rammed it into her asshole. She screamed but

this time it was a scream of pain. I groaned as her tight ass squeezed around my dick. It was so amazing but I than heard a loud beeping noise. I

quickly pulled my dick out of her ass and she took in a deep breath of air as her asshole was no longer being ripped open. I grabbed the tiny device

that was beeping. (( THIS DEVICE WAS GIVEN TO ME BY PRINCESS CELESTIA SO IF THERE WAS A WAR I COULD HELP SINCE I AM A ULTIMATE

WEAPON.)) I got up and said I had to go. Where Storm, Lyra said. I have to go help Celestia with an important matter. Lyra and Dash stood up and

said Where coming with to. No you guys can't. Well why not, Dash said. You can't because I am going to be helping in a war. We still don't care we

are coming with and helping. Lily and Johnny came in and said we are also helping no matter what you say so just be quiet. Man I really hope that

they were not listening to me having sex to. No you can not come, you can all die from this so get out of town. I have to hurry so I ran out the door

and there were loud sirens going off. I flew down to Celestia's emergency meeting place. The door was closed and nobody was around. There was a

sign on the door and it said all army members and Storm it is to late to save ponyville leave town NOW a bomb is about to drop. I looked up and I

saw a plane and it opened and a nuke slide out. My eyes opened wide and I looked behind me and Lily was shaking looking up at the bomb. Lily

what are you doing here! I was just going to help, Lily said. I grabbed her and I started to fly Fast trying to get out of town. I heard the nuke hit the

ground and a wave of fire started coming closer and closer to me and Lily. I looked and Lily and kissed her head as I gathered all my strength and

all of my powers and threw Lily. She soured threw the sky as the fire reached me and my body was starting to burn as I passed out from the heat.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Storm~~~~~Storm

wake up~~~~~~~Storm. I opened my eyes slowly and looked at Lily, Johnny, Dash, Lyra, Princess Celestia, and Princess Luna. Lily's eyes were

filled with tears hugging me. I looked at my body I was so badly burned that my bones were showing and blood was gushing out of my body. I

looked at all the ponies and said, I don't think I am going to make it. I was getting light headed and I kept thinking this is it I am going to die. Lily

looked at me with her tear filled eyes, daddy I don't want you to die I love you and I, I, I, She started to cry. I will always love you Lily and all of

you and Lyra make sure you take care of Lily. Now everyone was crying. My head turned to the side and I stopped moving. The last thing I heard

was Lily saying dad don't go, as my eyes closed and I stopped breathing.

**well guys that was my last chapter of this story and I have to say that was a sad ending so bye guys and also the last time I get to **

**say this **

**STAY SEXY**


End file.
